RWBY: Rondo of Gods And Men
by Muh. ToRa
Summary: This is a very old tale, old enough to have connections with the Two Brothers. This is a tale about heroes; a tale about gods; a tale about humanity. With the descendant of Haseo searching for his god and the two soon to be heroes accompanying him; with the gods finally making a bold move, the truth of The World shall be uncovered.
1. The First Doubt

**Hello there Muh. ToRa** **here. Firstly I do not own characters from RWBY, .hack/G.U. or any characters that appears or reference from other works. I only own my OCs.**

**Secondly this is the rewrite of Remnant Rhapsody since I don't like where that story** **is going**.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 5 Tuo-Juh (7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Vale City--**

"...O Great Lady Tarvos, the Destroyer, the Mother of Strength, and the High Spirit of Womanhood, this mortal prays to you for strenght to slay their enemies in the mission they will take tomorrow be it against men, fauns, or Grimm.

O Great Lord Magus, the Scholar, the Father of Knowledge, and the Calm Wrath of Nature, this mortal prays to you for calmness and patience to keep their emotions in check for the mission they will take tomorrow. This mortal also prays for the safety of their family, for our home were surrounded by wild forest where Grimm lurks.

O Great Lord Corbenik, the Shepard, the Ultimate Guidance, and the Coming Reincarnation, this mortal prays to you for guidance, a guidance that will lead me towards the road of victory, a guidance that will show me the best decision, and a guidance that will make me a human worthy of your power.

O Great Knights of Twilight, may eternal glory be blessed to all of us.

Amen."

...

In truth, I actually don't really believe in the existence of gods. Most of the reasons as to why I believe so was mainly centered in the early stage of my life, when I was seven to be precise.

My village was a devoted follower of the Knights of Twilight. They told me of how majestic the Knights are; how peerless the Knights are; how godly the Knights are. They told me they were our gods; our protectors; after the Two Brother gods, the true creators of Remnant, left this grand planet. There was also an artefact explaining about the Knights preventing the extinction of Remnant inhabitants from the Dimensional War.

As I grow I can understand what people around me talking about, especially when getting closer to the big city. Talks about the gods were more constant; mortal coil, Vessel, Champion, the church. All of those leading to the fact that the gods exist. I remember thinking in my own delusion that these people are just brainwashed into believing their existence from the higher ups of the monarchy.

Still, even though many evidences of their existence laid bare before me I still did not believe them, I keep being stubborn.

The first time I was capable of speech my parents first taught me of how to worship the Knights, and I did worship them. Everyday I spent at least a minimum of two hours praying to them. When I was sick, I pray for a cure; when winter was too cold, I pray for warmness; when my father died, I pray for his redemption; when my village was demolished by Grimm they did not answer my prayer.

So I came to the conclusion that these gods were mere idols to keep peace, or an illusion of peace. After that I was determined to become a hero, a real living symbol for the mass, a keeper of peace and the banisher of Grimm, and I become just that.

I was the leader of team STRQ. I pushed my team to the utmost limit and we graduated a year earlier. In two years we established quite the reputation on the planet, even Jacquess freaking Schnee hired us once for bodyguard duty. I also earned the title of Grim Reaper II, heh I am that great. It was around this time Ozpin recruited me in his circle of guardians, and my believe was shattered.

Ozpin introduced me to the Knights of Twilight. All. Three. Of. Them.

But still even though their presence was great they did not resemble every exaggeration made by the old generations, a great portion of their power were lost in the Dimensional War they said.

Because of that I begin my prayer again, but I also felt something off when I set my eyes on their form, it just felt wrong. Call it an extra ability of my eyes, every time I gaze on some kind of power tainted with bad intention I felt off, and I felt it when I gaze at them. Thus it let me to think about the other half of the Twilight Brigade, the Traitors of Twilight.

The Traitors of Twilight, consisting of Skeith the True Death, the Abomination, and the Abyssal King; Innis the Witch of Moon Tree, the Unseen Veil, and the Abyssal Queen; Macha the Eternal Beauty, the Unholy Desire, and the Abyssal Temptress; Gorre the Wonderland Children, the Little Wraith, and the Abyssal Lady.

What makes these great beings raised their arms againts one another? They are siblings no less!

Was it power?

Was it lordship?

Was it territory?

...

Were the Traitors actually the good one?

_'Then, what is good and what is bad?'_

_..._

"Sigh..."

I glance towards the statues depicting the Knights. Even if their power felt wrong I cannot help but admire these masterfully sculpted statues, funny that these man-made things bring me more peace than the actual beings.

On the left is Lady Tarvos; she was sculpted with a body every woman dreamed of having, finely curved like hourglass and possessing sizable assets while barely covered with a layer of cloth. Her hair flows freely down her back but still have plenty of space for two glorious wings to spread their magnificene. Her face was showing an expression best describe as a mother's love, and with her hands stretch forward It was like a mother welcoming her child home.

On the right is Lord Magus; he was sculpted with a body that definitely will elicit drools from both sexes, those chiseled abs, muscled hands, strong jawline, and that damned smiling face. If it was a living being Tai would definitely feel inadequate. He does not wear a shred of clothing but that's because his lower body was shaped like a snake. He represents knowledge so his muscles and snake like body fit him nicely.

And lastly, on the middle is Lord Corbenik; he was sculpted with the body of an average man, but the characteristics that make him specials are his clothing. A fine tunic covered his body except his legs which wear sandals. On his hair sit a crown made of leaf and finally his right hand's held a tome. The way he was sculpted reminds me of a wise king somehow.

And here I am having the full knowledge of the Knights true appearances, they do not resemble these statues.

"Sigh..."

"You've been sighing a lot, my dear."

Huh! Who!? On my left, an old man, when did he-ooohhh... "Mr. Joestar, please don't scare me like that."

"Then don't lose your focus, Summer dear."

Joseph Joestar, a huntsman turned businessman, he visits this church regularly. He's also a nice man by the way, "Sigh... I just have a lot to think, that's all."

"Heh, take it easy my dear. You still have a bright day waiting for ya."

"Hmmm... Yes, of course. Well then have a good day Mr. Joestar."

"You too my dear."

I leave the church with a duty in mind. I came here to pray for my success in the mission tomorrow. I was summoned today by Ozpin for the mission's briefing and then will be given time until tomorrow 0300 hours for preparations.

I will not fail, I will succeed.

* * *

As always, Beacon's ground is full of varieties of students, from humans to faunus alike, even the front gate is not an exemption. Students, with me in tow, pour in from the town wanting to return to the dorm or maybe spending some time with their team around campus while another batch pour out to the street, many of them talking excitedly about a play called 'Akira'.

I continue walking, unhindered by all of these students, towards the Beacon Tower, since that's the only way to reach Ozpin's room. I passed by the park, the flowers are still the same as the one in my days as student, oh and the roses I planted seems to bloom perfectly amongst the sea of flowers. There are also some couples around my roses, ahhh the joy of youth.

Finally I reach the base of this magnificent tower.

The Knights of Twilight has been generous enough giving a single tower with a magic core on each kingdom. The purpose of such treatment was still debatable amongst the scholars, even the gods keep their mouth sealed and be kind of passive throughout the years. The most reasonable theory was that the gods purposely leave these relics for us to study and replicate. Not that we have achieved noteworthy success.

These tower could connect with each other for long distance communication, enable the usage of magic even for peasants alike inside the tower, and hold the very secret of magic.

In Vale history itself only a few people could achieve the usage of magic to a greater extend without having the blood of a god. The Warrior King, Osman Prasinus et Nyx; Grand Magician II, Froudre 'Pralaya' Paradyne; Glynda Goodwitch, and Ozpin Prasinus.

Besides them magic practitioner of Vale can only cast low tier magic, such as conjuring small fire. Even I with these 'Eyes of God' can only use small scale transmutation at best. At least the usage of magic has progressed tremendously due to Teacher Paradyne's theory of outside force from eighty years ago.

In his theory he wrote, _"For three centuries straight we thought the mysteries of magic lay waiting in the manufacturing of aura and thus we focus ourselves in the study of aura. Yet, we succeed only in creating new branches of aura manipulation. Then what did we miss? The answer lay in the nature of magic itself._

_Magic is a force of nature, even if the usage of magic is possible with aura as it's fuel aura itself is not a part of nature thus it requires excessive amount of aura to cast the simplest of magic and the result is not even at it's maximum._

_After years of observation with the help of my subordinates we discovered casting magic without aura is possible. We requested the help of several auraless volunteer for our experiment and the results were magnificent. The auraless volunteer--"_

\--Wait, why did I rambled about this?

Ah, forget it. Let's just go to the reception desk.

The receptionist's seat was empty, but that was to be expected, illusion magic exists after all. When I get near enough a woman appears and greet me with a warm smile, "Good afternoon Miss Rose. Headmaster Ozpin is expecting you, but he has another matter to attend to at the moment. For now you can wait on this floor if that's okay with you. Further notice will be send through 'Mental Message'."

I nod with content, "Thank you then."

The woman gave a short bow before vanishing.

Now, to wait for Ozpin. I choose a corner not too far from the elevator and simply lean on the wall, content on waiting here while watching students doing their things.

Admittedly there are only few things that really catch the eyes of a huntress like me, we Huntsmen and Huntresses spent our time walking on a thin thread after all, but there is a group that definitely catches my interest. It's not a group of students but a group of children, from the orphanage I recognize, following a single individual worthy of every praise a huntsman can get.

Garbed in a black expensive looking priest robe with a divine enchanted red sash around his neck, the Champion of Corbenik; the Warrior Priest Gregory Black-Timotius.

That man was a warrior of great renowned that has a soft spot for children, so it's completely normal for him to lead an orphanage group for a small tour in Beacon. Although with his devotion to the gods It was also completely normal for him to go side tracked and talked about the gods, right now is an example of it.

"You see children, after the Knights of Twilight banished the Traitors to the Realm of Cernunnos they helped us rebuild our current civilization. They created the monarchy system, banished slavery, they even raised the social status of the faunus, even making some of them their champions at that time. Ahh... How I wished I was born at the glory days of the Knights but becoming Lord Corbenik's Champion on this time is a blessing too. So children, if any of you wished to become huntsman or huntress always remember to strive for the best and always pray to the Knights, maybe you will someday become the next Champion."

Heh, that line of his never gets old. I too wished to be a Champion when I was little but now being the second Grim Reaper and having a loving family might be enough for me.

_"Ping." _A pinging sound in my head, it's an indication of 'Mental Message', _"Miss Rose, the headmaster is ready to see you."_

_"I'll be on my way."_

Then after this mission I'll bake some cookies for my dragons and rose.

**A.N.**

**One month. Next update will be one month since I'm also helping with school's try out.**


	2. Raid

**Hello there Muh. ToRa here.**

**I do not own characters from RWBY, .hack/G.U. or any characters that appears or reference from other works. I only own my OCs.**

**Enjoy. **

If you thought life outside the wall was hard then you are correct. Was it impossible? No, if it's impossible there won't be a single settlement standing out here. Why is it hard to live outside the wall? The Creatures of Grimm of course. Those foul creatures has been living with mankind since the day of creation, from a time way before the reign of the false gods. Today, after the arrival of the Twilight Brigade, the Grimm has been lessening but not to the point of extinction, still even though there are less Grimm it was still dangerous here.

Reason why settlements could survive and grow into a more prosperous home were varied. Location of choice, grimm density, number of warrior, luck, etcetera etcetera. Padi-Kapas was an example of a settlemen-- village-- which supported several of those factors.

Firstly it was situated at the base of a hill, making a natural defense line againts the Grimm and a natural resources spot. Also the village was built in a way that gave the illusion to attackers that it was more advantageous to attack from the east directly opposite the hill on the west. This was because of the three layers of nature, as the first chief named it, built around the village. The first layer was a land for cultivating fruit trees, the second layer was a land for cultivating rice, and exclusive on the east was planted a third layer of tall grass for aestethic purpose. That is why attackers will always target the east since the north and the south don't have anything to cover the third layer, but don't worry the village has a way to counter that, but it will be explained later.

Padi-Kapas has a relatively low Grimm density. This was because the first chief with his ragtag group of mercenary had destroyed all Grimm spawning points near the village and throughout the years every wandering Grimm were slain before they could build a nest.

Like every other settlements, Padi-Kapas has a good number of full fledge warriors in their ranks. Consisting of 42 faunus, seven can use advance aura manipulation and ten can use greater aura manipulation; 78 humans, exluding their aces, six can use advance aura manipulation and fifteen can use greater aura manipulation; then there are their aces, three humans in which two can use greater advance aura manipulation while the other one can use advance aura manipulation and has invisibility semblance. All of those don't include their trainees.

Because of the reasons listed above Padi-Kapas had survived, prospered, and made good reputations among mercenaries and traders alike in this wild world. In the last few years this village also undergone some expansions, now it is more appropriate to call this place a small town rather than a village.

And this small town will be the place where two soon to be heroes begin their journey.

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 12 Tuo-Juh (7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Near Padi-Kapas--**

Harok was an ambitious man. Everyday he woke up, training, hunting, maintaining weapons, sleeps, and repeat. Break times he has between his activities were used to deepen the bond with the woman he loves, and he had been doing these since he was but a little weak boy. Again, Harok was an ambitious man, for he has a single dream he wish to achieve.

To become the greatest bandit, even surpassing Raven Branwen.

That dream was definitely very hard to achieve. Raven Branwen has reputation of undefeatable battles, that alone had put her in a high pedestal amongst bandits. Rumor claimed she was the one and only partner and equal of the second Grimm Reaper whose strength was comparable to the heroes from the Saga of the Twilight Crusaders. But, that rumor actually gave him hope and make him double his effort, if White Knight from Twilight Crusaders was once a weak farmer boy then he who come from a harsher life can accomplish such feat.

And his efforts paid off.

He, in a fairly young age, managed to use greater advance aura manipulation, even if it's just the basics such as strengthening his muscles a bit. Now in the age of 30 he can manipulate aura outside of his body.

You see, normal peasants won't know the difference between all of these aura manipulations, but there are differences. The basic aura manipulation only allows manipulating the movement of small amount of aura inside one's body and in extension one's equipment, like moving a small portion of your aura to your arm, but it won't strengthend the arm it only add another layer of protection.

Greater means one can manipulate high amount of aura, more than 60% at once, and freely move it. Extensive understanding of one's body and focus are required for this, thus if the user loses focus the aura will spread evenly throughout the body.

Advance means one can manipulate aura into it's user organ without damaging them. If one's were to move aura inside their eyes they could strengthened them for greater visions; equal to the faunus if the user was human, but put too much aura and the eyes will pop. This of course applied to all of the organs or any body parts in general; skins, bones, muscles, everything in the body can be manipulated. This also extended to equipments.

Greater advance means one can manipulate aura outside their body. This type of manipulation depends greatly on the user's imagination. For example Harok can create an invisible field with a radius of three meters around himself and within that field every information were made known to him, from the flow of air to the body condition of his enemy. Combine with his semblance, 'Battle Continuation', he became the deadliest amongst his tribesmen; for reminder semblance is not the same as aura manipulation of any form; it was categorized as a unique ability of the soul.

Today he was very excited for his skill will be used today.

The target was Padi-Kapas, an everyday agricultural town with lots of goods to take, if the raid succeeded Harok's tribe won't be bother with rations for months and in that time-frame they can train to their hearts' content. What makes Harok really excited for this raid was the reputation Padi-Kapas has, the Bandits Slaughterer, even bards sang this tale across Anima. If he could defeat The Champion of the town surely his goal will be closer to achieve.

"Son! Get to the front line, we'll attack soon." His father's called out to him.

Harok put down the whetstone and seated his katana. As a close range fighter he wore a leather armor and metal gauntlets while letting his legs bare of protection, only consisting of baggy pants and boots. Some of his tribesmen questioned his choice of protection but let it be since he could defeat all of them.

Harok exited his tent, heading for the front line, but stopped himself when a woman voice shouted his name. He turned and saw his lover approaching him. A woman in her mid-twenty with a perfect hourglass figure and hair as dark as night; the angel of the tribe, Devi. Her beauty was off the chart that if someone said she was blessed by Lord Macha they will surely believe it.

"Darling~ Be sure to return early okay, I made your favorite dish."

"Of course, my love. After the village champion fell, we will spend a good time with beer."

"_Fufufu~_ I'll be waiting."

**\--A few minutes walk later--**

"Are there any changes, father?"

"No, we will attack as planned. I actually wanted to surround the town but we're short on men and only the east side has a perfect cover to get closer. With that our only option is to sneak from the east. You will lead 50 men armed with explosives--"

"Destroy the wall, kill as many as we can, and loot."

"Precisely. Also, son, since our catch is big today you can play with the woman there."

"...Father, Devi will always be my one and only love. I will never condone such act behind her back."

"Oh come on, you will succeed me as leader of this lively bunch soon; we're bandits, barbarians, ignore your dream for a single day and enjoy the pleasure of the flesh and be one with our nature, I am pretty sure Devi won't mind. Also, for someone who will succeed me and consider himself a true bandit, you surely lack the essence of one. First we must fix that tongue--"

"Father! Brother!" The rambling of the old man was cut short when a boy, no older than 14, approach them, but this boy was not an ordinary one for he was the son of the chief's third wife. He was not a part of the raid group since he didn't carry a single weapon on his form and also a lack of combat capability; his worth for the tribe was his semblance.

His name is Helang, and his semblance is 'Aura Vision'. He can perfectly monitor someone's aura as long as they're inside his field of vision even thought they were covered or has invisibility. Furthermore there's only a single condition for his semblance to take effect, the one he wanted to observe must have their aura activated, but who's idiot enough not activating their aura in guard duty? If a comparison were to be made Helang's semblance was like a snake heat seeking ability but sensing aura.

"Four marksman, two on each watchtower, two guards armed with spear in front of the gate, and five guards waiting behind the gate. I sense no person hiding in the tall grass. There's a 32 maderaka gap between the gate and the tall grass."

"Uhh... Father? Brother?"

"I thank you for the info, lil bro. But, why maderaka? People stopped using it as measurement years ago."

"Because it's funny."

"...Haaaahhh, do what you want. Thirty two maderaka, so it's around 10 meters? Well, it won't be a problem."

Filled with confidence, Harok stepped forward; his men following. They emerged from the forest and straight into the rice field. From this distance they were confident for not being seen and since the torches only illuminated the wall they won't be seen even in the tall grass. They advance slowly as per Harok's command.

Since they were bandits the majority of the raid group already fantasise of the women in the town. What face will they make when they're broken in body and soul? The bandits can't help but shudder in delight at the thought.

When they already crossed half of the rice field, someone joined the marksmen in the left tower. The humans can't see them but the faunus can. With their enhanced vision they saw a beauty, a beauty comparable to their diamond, Devi. They will break this woman and made her theirs.

When the raid group almost entered the tall grass, a wave of unease washed over Harok. Since he could enhanced his eyes, he could see both the woman and the marksman always gaze at their general direction. Could they perhaps have a similar ability like his brother? Or it was just coincidence? His instinct told him to retreat, and he really considered it since his instinct saved his life countless time, but he ignored it and pushed forward.

When they entered the tall grass, his fear was confirmed. The marksman raised his rifle, aiming right at him, and shouted his command, "TAKE AIM!"

Harok saw people burst from the edge of the grass, 20 fauns he noted, all wielding rifle. With a flash of colors he saw their aura come to life.

He knew the raid group was at a heavy disadvantage, if they retreat they will be gunned down, if they charge, well they will be gunned down. So he make his command, "RAIDERS CHARGE!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!"

All of his men charge at once, completely neglecting their own safety and head straight to their death, still feeling confident of victory despite the disadvantage, yet Harok knew they will die today, his instinct told him so.

The lead marksman second order came, "FIRE!"

The storm of bullets felt like a rain of fire. His men, even if they have aura, were dead by the first second. A stray bullet hit one of the explosives and it create a chain effect of explosion.

Harok stood at the front, the explosion did not reach him. He couldn't look back; he doesn't want to look back, these men are his comrade and family he doesn't want to see their face contorted in agony of burning alive.

Deep in his mind he thought;

How could mere bullets pierced aura coated skin? His answer came when a bullet entered his 'Field'. Made of lead, enhanced with aura from the inside out. Conclusion: this town was a home to a very talented smith, like the one only founded in a kingdom military, or so the bards sang.

He could retreat by hiding in the smoke, incoming bullets can be evaded or deflected as long as he kept his 'Field' active. So he choose--

"Ba-dum."

His heart beat in excitement. He didn't know why but it just did. His eyes trailed towards the lead marksman. He saw it. The marksman eyes were glowing, as if beckoning him.

At heart, Harok was a man who seek challenge, that is why when there is a challenge he shall accept it with glee.

This marksman must be the town's champion, on one hand he wanted to charge there and confront him, while on the other he has a family to warn about the Bandits Slaughterer. The choice should be obvious, but he hesitated. The excitement felt surreal, unrealistic, his family should have come first, but why his first thought after knowing his group defeat was to charge there head on?

He felt confused, and finally gave in to his desire.

He charge alone.

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 12 Tuo-Juh (7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Padi-Kapas (Earlier that day)--**

Despite the prosperity of Padi-Kapas and it's increasing fame amongst the frontier towns, most residents of this town kept themselves humble, that's what the bards and merchants said. They were actually the same as a normal town can be; children running around, eldery partaking in story telling, even people who plotted the downfall of this town exists. The houses were made from wood while some already using bricks. A pretty normal town that just stood out a bit.

"_Yawn~_"

And this morning one of their ace had awaken to live another fulfilling day on this wild planet.

Her name was Dyea Alran Rosaline.

She lived in a well made brick house installed with plumbing system that was a luxury in this frontier town. There were reasons of course as to why she has this luxury. Firstly, she was one of their ace who constantly defended the town, managed training, and basically become the unofficial vice mayor; secondly, she was too damn kind for the townsfolk but ruthless to the bandits, a trait that was share unevenly amongst the aces. Thus while also considering the fact that all of the aces were orphan the townsfolk gave the aces this house.

This house actually belonged to the former ace who died on a confrontation with Sharjana bandit tribe, so the house is technically ownerless why not give it to the current aces?

Like always, when she appears from under her blanket she's wearing her birthday suit. Her snow white hair is a mess and her crimson eyes are unfocused. Then after approximately three seconds after she sat up she slapped herself and instantly the drowsiness of the morning completely gone from her form.

In the past her mentor was a sadistic trainer, thus even if a small amount malicious intent were directed at her or when her brain registered pain in her sleep she will instantly awake. Furthermore due to her mentor...unorthodox method of aura training, her aura had somehow become passive-active, which is weird. It didn't help that her mentor didn't bother explaining the details.

First and second thing she does after waking up, morning rituals and getting dressed, not something extravagant just average t-shirt, pants, and duster with the sleeves rolled up; minus the duster if she's working on the field, but not today. Third, search for her team. Little Jack was easy enough since she always sat near the chimney while munching on snacks every morning.

Jack or Little Jack was the weakest amongst the aces based on physical strength alone, but her abilities could make her the deadliest depends on circumstances. Reaction time on par with the last ace, extreme stealth skill, invisibility semblance, and flexible body like a King Taijitu; she's perfect for assassination.

Normally that description would fit an adult woman with years of experience, but no, Little Jack was only 15 years old. But, she had been broken once, thus she bears no remorse killing someone she considered enemy, a past full of torture in hell surely will shape an individual in an interesting way.

"Big sis!"

She's also adorable by the way.

She looks like a mini Dyea with yellow eyes but her white hair was due to her trauma, not like Dyea whose white hair inherited from her parents Atlesian blood.

"Morning, Jack. Where's Todd by the way?"

"Big bro? I dunno, still in the kingdom?"

"...Jack, he's already back three days ago. Where were you-- wait don't answer that, you were scouting the bandits and he's rarely seen around. So any new development?"

"Well i'm pretty sure they're going to attack tonight. Few have rifle but i don't think they will waste many bullets and they have fireworks! Do you think we'll see fireworks tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll see it."

"Yay! Fireworks!"

"Okay, okay, have a good morning Jack, don't forget to come to the meeting soon. I'll be searching for Todd then."

"Bye bye~"

_Okay, if I am Todd where is the first place that comes to mind? When he got back three days ago he was bragging to me about stealing some good quality Dust... The smith then._

The last ace, Mahatma 'Todd' Rufus, was probably the best and problematic amongst the aces. If that man focus on his duty and try to be nicer he would probably bested Dyea... Seems unlikely since his charisma is lacking compared to Dyea.

His tendency to steal was also not leader material, at least he put it into good use by stealing some quality materials from the kingdom. It was something approved by the chief and warriors but not by the clerics, pretty understandable since the clerics were the most devoted follower of the Knights. But, his stealing tendency does indeed brought complications for the village.

There was this big-name merchant resting in the town two years ago and he was escorted by team STRQ, a team of huntsman from Beacon nearing the realm of heroes, minus the R. It was legit team STRQ. What did Todd do? Discretely stealing the goods of course, and was spotted by Qrow Branwen. After that they spent a good hour of discussing (bullshitting) that he didn't stole anything, it was fortunate Qrow were drinking alcohol back then.

Padi-Kapas had dodge a bullet there.

"Ah, good morning captain."

Without even realizing, Dyea had walked straight to the forge. Masterly crafted weapons hang on the wooden wall and some materials, mainly metal, were scattered on the floor. In the middle of it was a single person with messy brown hair. He was shirtless, showing his lean but decent muscled body, a trait of a warrior focusing on power and agility. But, his core talent lied in marksmanship and smithing, yet if situation calls and he wants to he can be a fearsome spearman, proved by his mechashif weapon being a combination of rifle and spear. When Dyea asked for it's name he simply called it 'Rifle-Spear'. Indeed he sucks at naming so Dyea was still thinking for a decent name for his weapon.

"Good, you're here. Come to the meeting later and don't be late," Dyea paused in her words and took a deep breath, "You. Better. Come."

Todd casually waved his hand like it was the usual thing to do; knowing their relationship it was indeed the usual thing. "You already know me De. I won't miss an import--"

"Three months ago; selecting candidates for our successor, five months ago; discussion about mass producing mechashift weapon, a year and three months ago; preparation for expanding our territory. Must I list other meetings you missed?"

"FIRSTLY these are Trick-Weapons. Mecha is referring to something metal while many of my Trick-Weapons aren't fully metal, and for the meetings I've-- uhhh... ehhh... okay you're right... at least I stole many materials, all high quality too..." the first part was loud enough for Dyea to hear while the last was mumbled.

Dyea nodded, a satisfied grin etched on her face, "Good. I'll see you later."

* * *

"I will repeat the plan. Team Striders led by Rufus will be the main guard on the East; twenty of you will hide on the edge of the grass, aura off, while the remaining four including the lead will be stationed in the watchtowers, aura on. Galliard's team will be waiting behind the gate in case something goes wrong. I will join the East guards as a single man unit as usual. After the attackers are repel we'll launch counterattack with Team Rippers led by Jack. The other compass points will have the usual composition. Any question?"

None were delivered.

A smile full of pride made itself known on the face of the eldest ace. These warriors were the results of her hard work as a trainer and their own hard work to be stronger. Jack and Rufus did helped with the training but both of them normally operated outside the town, such as Jack's extended patrol and Rufus's looting spree.

"Good. Now go and make me proud!"

All warriors in the room roar in unison, a roar full of determination to show their progress to their aces. The bandits won't even know what hit them. With discipline visible in their gait they left the room in a moderate pace, not too slow and not too fast, like what their aces had drilled into them. With just a quarter an hour wasted the warriors already positioned themselves at their designated post.

Now they play the waiting game.

Fortunately they didn't require a lot of time waiting, only three hours, before the first raider entered Rufus's vision, _"The first has enter our rice field followed by... fifty, we have fifty-one targets."_ Rufus himself had almost master the arts of advance aura manipulation to the point it became natural reflex to him, right now he's enhancing his eyes equal to a nocturnal hawk eyes with the added benefit of measuring his opponents active aura. This was a feat only two faunus could replicate in the town since advance aura manipulation towards the eyes was a very risky move and even if the faunus had night vision it was still too far away to properly see the raiders.

_"Shall we reveal ourselves now, sir?"_

_"No, wait until they enter tall grass."_

With the help of Benkan, one of the warrior, all warriors in the area could communicate without hitch. His semblance was 'Mass Telepathy' which made him one of the most valuable member of the town.

Someone joined Rufus on his watch and he absolutely knew it was Dyea, "So... fifty-one, huh... I'm assuming all of them have aura since you could spot them easily."

"Aye captain, all of them have aura with the front one, presumably the leader, equal to you. The rest is mediocre at best while those on the back is severely lacking, thair marksmen perhaps?"

"Hmmm... Focus fire on those behind while you focus on the leader."

"Understood. _Second line, focus fire on the back of the raid group; first line, focus on the front but leave the single man on the head to me."_

A chorus of understood was all he got.

Ten steps...

Five steps...

Two...

One...

...

With the deepest breathe he could muster he shouted his command, "TAKE AIM!"

All of his men sprung from the cover of the grass with their rifles in hands and aura activating. At the same time he saw the bandits leader show himself with his weapon drawn and like him he shouted his command, "RAIDERS CHARGE!"

All raiders abandoned their stealth approach and rushed to the gate without care of their own well being. It was as if they were assured of their victory. Rufus could accept that, the raiders have the numerical advantage and their sheer confidence practically radiated from their skin, but his men has the equipment and terrain advantage.

And so, his second command came, "FIRE!"

With high quality bullets it only required two or three shots to fell one man and added with explosives going off the massacre lasted only for a few seconds. There was only one man left standing, the bandit leader.

"Rufus, end him."

"That's my intention, but I've wasted four bullets and that man deflect all of it."

"Hoooo... Interesting. Use your semblance."

"... Do I have to?"

"Use it."

"Sigh... Okay." With trepidation, Mahatma Rufus closed his eyes and reopened them with a crimson glow. They watched the man froze, definitely thinking of running away and gave Rufus the opportunity to end him, yet he did something out of their prediction, he charged forward.

"Hey, aren't your semblance scare people away?"

"Have you forgotten? My semblance enhance the concept deeply ingrained in someone's subconsciousness. That man is not a survivor, he is a predator who march towards every challenge, even if it leads to his death."

"Well, all of your victims desperately flee from you..."

"Hm... They were survivors, not beasts. I'll confront him, you attack when I give the go. _Oi, Benkan keep your semblance up."_

"Why reverse the role?"

"Trust me on this, my gut tells me so."

"Okay, if you say so. I'll order Jack to start counterattack. _Jack the Ripper, your team is clear to go."_

_"Okey dokey big sis. I won't disappoint."_

* * *

He ran. Sword poised to strike. His sense focused on that single man. He wil reach that man and these fauns will die if they stood in his way.

He knows a fact, if he defeats that man surely his path to the realm of heroes will be closer to his palm. He began fantasizing the fight; sparks of metal light up the dark night, adrenaline pumping to his whole body, the proud smile of Devi when he returns. Truly, an experience worthy of a lifetime. And it seems that man had the same thought as him.

He approached the battlefield and the fauns stepped aside. He was wielding a spear and has a degree of confidence in his gait. This was definitely a worthy opponent.

"My name is Mahatma Rufus," the man, no, Padi-Kapas's Champion began, "State your name O Proud Warrior."

With a voice full of pride, Harok stated his name, "I am Harok of Bahaya tribe."

"Hmmm... Well then, Harok of Bahaya tribe, may the best warrior wins."

There's no more word to be uttered. Now, actions will do the talking.

The Champion dashed straight, the tip of his spear aiming for Harok's right leg. He entered Harok's field, Harok deflected it easily. _"__Hmmm? So his weapon is a hybrid between spear and rifle. Troubling. But it will be more exciting."_

The Champion retracted his spear and plunged again which he deflected again. This continued for several seconds before The Champion retreated.

Now, it's Harok turns.

Harok delivered a horizontal slash to the abdomen that was deflected. Using the momentum he followed with another slash to the opposite direction which was deflected again.

This bout repeated for awhile.

Sparks light up the darkness, weapons weaved through the air, both seeking for their opponents blood.

The Champion lowered himself and made a sweeping motion to Harok's legs. Harok jumped while simultaneously swinging his sword down to the Champion's head. _"__First strike!"_

The champion released his weapon, a risky move for every warrior, followed by raising his right hand projecting a shield of pure aura that deflected Harok's swing and followed with pulling a flintlock and firing hot lead to Harok's abdomen.

Of course Harok's aura tank all the damage while leaving him unscathed, all of his aura were focused on the front body and weapon after all.

_"Dammmit, i forgot his flintlock!"_ Harok did sense a flintlock under the champion's clothes but he forgot it in the midst of battle. An amateur mistake.

Both of them retreated with The Champion picking his weapon.

"I understand now, Harok of Bahaya tribe." Harok knitted his brows, did he found out his trick? "You have a field around you, roughly three meters in radius. It's ability is either information gathering or precognition and I am completely sure this field is a result of aura manipulation and not a semblance." He did. He recognized and deduced the function of his field in just a few attacks, The Champion was more dangerous than he previously thought. "This might be a foolish question, my fellow warrior, but will you consider aligning yourself with Padi-Kapas? We can use strong man like you."

_"...What? Was this man serious?"_ Indeed that was a foolish question. Harok was a bandit. He raided settlements, he hungered for challenge, he seek power. Knowing that his answer was obvious, "I refuse!"

An expression of relief appeared on The Champion's face, it seems he didn't favor for Harok aligning with Padi-Kapas. But, if that was the case then why offered it in the first place? This confused Harok, "Well then, Harok of Bahaya tribe, you will die in the next move." Wait what?

The Champion grabbed something from his left pocket and channeled his aura into it before throwing it upwards. What, what was that? He only sensed normal bullets and rocks in his pocket before. What did he do with it? The Champion was outside his field denying him the knowledge of what the Champion did with it. So he looked up a bit, trying to see the rock or bullet only to be interjected by his opponent's spear.

The Champion's attack intensified threefold forcing Harok to give all of his focus to the Champion in front of him. They both attacked, parried, blocked, and countered. What feels like hours of trading blows for them only lasted for a few seconds in real time.

_"An opening!"_

-CLANK-

Harok's blade met the shaft of the Champion's spear, a complete block_. "Got you."_

In this position the most reasonable option for the spearman was to push the opponent away and retreat. Harok was aiming for this since it will create another window of attack for him.

_Hmm?_

With a push and sleight of hand the Champion pushed Harok away while revealing a piece of paper from his sleeve, "Are you pulling another gun!? Naive!"

The paper was a magic item developed in the kingdom named 'Storage Paper' (Definitely expensive but Rufus stole it anyway). Like it's name implied it was used to store items. Weight limit varied based on quality.

A blunderbuss appeared with a puff of smoke, muzzle aimed at Harok's face. At that very moment Harok focused all of his aura for reinforcing his four limbs, weapon and face. Regardless of what the Champion's do Harok will come out with the less damage.

Then the thing entered his field.

It was a rock, reinforced to the point of exploding by the slightest force. Now, the Champion's plan made sense. Yet Harok will still received less damage.

Harok slashed. The Champion's fired.

The edge of his blade was coated and reinforced to the utmost limit, strong enough to bypass the Champion's aura leaving a deep wound on his outstretched hand and rendering it useless for the fight. At the same time Harok tanked the full brunt of damage from the blunderbuss but can't fully negated the burst of aura from the falling stone. At that single moment his focus over his field shattered...

...and that was enough for his defeat.

Suddenly Harok was lying down.

"Wha--"

His body was paralyzed.

He cannot feel anything from his neck down.

Yet his eyes were still functional.

He frantically searched around... and saw the horrifying truth.

His body lied there, blood flowed like a river from the stump on his neck.

And beside his body he saw it.

That wicked scythe gleaming under the pale moonlight.

He saw the Grim Reaper.

"--HAAAAAAAAAARRGG--" yet no sound came.

* * *

**A.N. writing your own OCs and diverting from the main story is fun. Next update might be around middle february, i think?**

**"SPOILER HERE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter will be telling about events on 9 Tuo-Juh 377 ADW. **


	3. The 'Two' Descendants

**Hello there Muh. Tora here.****Okay another chapter is here, I was quite lucky to have some free time this week but the chapter is still a short one so don't hope for another long chapter, maybe somewhere in the future?**

**I do not own characters from RWBY, .hack/G.U. or any characters that appears or reference from other works. I only own my OCs.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 9 Tuo-Juh(7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Somewhere in Vale forest, noon--**

-SWISH- -THUD-

_"Miss."_

-SWISH- -THUD-

_"Another miss."_

-BANG-

_"Don't you know using gun only expose yourselves?!"_

It was quite lifely in the dense forest of Vale. Animals that normally enjoyed their lazy afternoon found themselves hiding or scrambling away from the madness occurring in the heart of the forest. Humans, many of them, hunting their kind with utmost glee. It was madness, at least that's what the animals thought.

For the humans, especially the bandits, were stacking with frustration. The source of their frustration was their prey, a single man in his late teens. Normally they only need a few seconds, two minutes at most, to capture their prey with the help of ambush. But this brat have been running around for ten minutes completely escaping their ambush and dodging every arrows they threw at him. This of course also damaged their pride as forest bandits. At least this indicated that their target only good at dodging so all they need to do was exhaust him.

They were wrong of course. The brat had reasons for evading them.

_"Why didn't I just confront them now?! Oh yeah, the old hag insisted to 'Make sure you know at least your enemy EXACT number before engaging'. Well I know they numbered around a dozen! So, my turn!"_

The brat pulled a green cloak from his 'Storage Paper', which he also stole, and took a sharp turn around the closest tree. He disappeared inside the sea of green.

**\--Two minutes ****later--**

"Where the hell is he?!" one of the bandits shouted, his voice lacing with frustration. For all the years they have spent operating silently in the forest this was the rare case of someone actually outwitted them. Normally they were already sitting around singing a song for another successful hunt, trainees shouldn't be this hard to kill. Perhaps their target now was a fresh Huntsman? No, they usually traveled in team. A veteren maybe? No, those folks usually traveled alone, yet a veteran shouldn't be that young. Their prey now was like eighteen? Seventeen?

"Tch, the brat's good," the tall and skinny one with spiky hair commented. "Do the usual three man team search, and Barry saves your fricking bullets-- where's Barry?"

"Isn't he always on the back?" Every heads tilted slightly to see the very back of the group where Barry, the slightly mentally ill and trigger happy man, always stood. There was a small problem though, Barry was not on his post. Instinctively they made a circle; their gun trained towards the green ocean around them. Few moments had passed yet they saw nothing but the peaceful forest. A movement from the bushes; a deer. Twitching from a branch; a squirrel. It seems their prey had escaped, maybe?

"Lanyā, do your stuff," the tall and skinny one with spiky hair, or the leader, ordered his subordinate.

"Fine, but I get more share." The subordinate in question was a cat faunus in brown cloak. Her hair was colored leaf green making it a perfect match with her cloak and surrounding, a typical forest ranger.

Lanyā knelt on one knee and pointed the tip of her arrow at the soil. She pulled the string to the utmost limit and began her prayer, ["O Lord Magus, the Calm Wrath of Nature, please grant this mortal means to find their living prey."] Soon green energy enveloped the arrow tip accompanied by a wave of calmness felt by the bandit group; a sign of Magus blessing.

This is called 'Prayer Chant', a branch of magic developed by Froudre Paradyne's legacy. By using natural energy combined with prayer to the gods. It is believed that the gods themselves were the one's doing the magic with each god having their own specialty. Yet, since not everyone can do this, It was still a debate wether or not the gods were the one doing the magic.

Now, Lanyā was invoking Magus's magic 'Life Sona«%¡@%-- 'Aura Sonar'.

She released the arrow. A wave of green followed.

"Forty-three meters west from here, his aura low."

"Surround."

The group split apart into three. Four on the right; four the left; three on the middle. Bushes and branches were shrugged or evaded, focused firmly on capturing their prey. Three on the right brandished their daggers with one brandishing a flintlock, the opposite happened on the left, while the middle knocking arrows on her bow and the other two brandishing axes.

"There, behind that tree," Lanyā announced.

They moved quickly around it with their weapons trained forward, yet they did not find their prey. What they found was--

"Lanyā! What the hell?!"

"You said he was here!"

"I'm not lying! The aura signature is coming from that!"

\--What they found was a simple wooden staff stabbed to the soil. When they looked at it closely a faint red glow can be seen on the surface, thus Lanyā announced, "He transferred a little bit of his aura and deactivate his own! This is a trap, retre--"

Suddenly three small balls fall from above.

The lead bandit warning came next, "Explosives!"

Wrong. Those were flash bombs.

Blinding light meshed with thundering clap assaulted their ears and eyes. They were expecting a show of fire and force thus their aura were focused on the front, while the ears were still protected somewhat it was not enough for something this unexpected. Amongst them, Lanyā received the most damage due to her being a faunus and her skillset as a ranger made her aura rather soft.

A sharp pain on the neck later they all fell unconscious.

* * *

Slowly but surely her senses finally returned. The breeze felt comfortable on her skin, a slow breeze with the right temperature. Though her body felt odd. She felt sluggish, like having ran for days straight without rest. Contrary to her body her mind felt well rested, like having a nice sleep in your mother's embrace, _"This is very confusing... did I drank alcohol?"_

She remembered partaking in the last hunt. Their prey was a very annoying brat with agility she envied, how could a human move like that? She was a cat, a forest cat to be precise, born on a traveling cart while traversing the forest. If her skinny boss requested her help, the hunt always ended in a success, plus she got more share. Huh, maybe the brat had some alcohol and she drank them, but why her mind was so clear? A sluggish mind normally followed the euphoria of intoxication.

_"Huh... Oh well, time to wake up... Eh...? Eeeeehhhh!?"_

She just realized a crucial detail, she was binded. Her hands and legs were bound together with stong rope, and if she's not mistaken it was enchanted with aura--

_"--Enchanted with aura!? What kind of kid could separate their aura!? This is advance shit! Maybe semblance? Yeah semblance, it must be semblance-- is this cloth? He covered my mouth with cloth. What's next... I'm blindfolded too. Fuck can this get any worse-- am I naked!?"_

At waking, her senses were not at their peak thus the chilly night was mistaken as a simple breeze, the soft grass was mistaken as clothes on top of a sleeping mat, and the darkness was mistaken as her eyes simply won't opened. But now after fully regaining her body she finally realized the true predicament she faced.

Binded under the dazzling moonlight, she couldn't help but trashed. Fortunately, or unfortunately, someone was near, and that someone yanked her head and ripped off the blindfold, she was greeted by orbs of red on a smiley face. A face belonged to her prey-- no, it belonged to the hunter, she was the prey now.

"Ah, i was wondering when will you awake, the others are trashing since an hour ago you know." True to his words she could see the others in the the same state as her. "So, did you had a good dream, and does your body feels sluggish at first? You see, I forced all of you to drink some of my potions, mostly sedatives, and it's not the usual type too. I made all of this using mushrooms and herbs from Undead Gorge, which I found by accident, who could've guess that place has lots of herbal treasures?!"

"Khmmm--khmm--"

"Oh you wanna say something, let me help you." Like what he did with her blindfold, he violently ripped the cloth covering her mouth.

"Eat. Shit. Asshole."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"HAH! Hahahaha! I like it! The position has been reversed! Soooooo how does it feel being on the mercy of someone? Ohh, you've done this countless times before right? But never feels how it was for the receiving end. Now, feel the desperation of those you killed!"

"Tch, you think a brat like you could possibly break me?"

"Oh, I'm not doing the killing, they will."

"What--"

GRRRRRR

As if answering the master call, red eyes emerged from the forest accompanied by the glinting fang of the beast. Many Grimm; Creeps, Beowolfs, Ursai; surrounding them, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Hey, are you insane?! With this many Grimm you'll be killed too idiot!"

Lanyā raised a valid point. With so many Grimm and eleven men binded it was a miracle they didn't strike at all. Moreover if the Grimm did strike, the hunter couldn't possibly fend himself against them. It was like the Grimm was under an absolute order...

"Impossible..."

The smile of the hunter couldn't possibly get wider, "Before I explain everything I would like to thank all of you for becoming my test subjects for my potions. You see, those potions offer a pure bliss for the drinker in their sleep and eight of you showed positive response, an excellent result I must say.

Next allow me to inform you with a bit of trivia. You see, my family is in possession of an ancient text regarding the Twilight Brigade. It is explicitly explained that they only have a single epithet explaining their very nature. Lord Skeith for example; he is the Terror of Death, a being that brought terror upon death, he has no connection with the Grimm whatsoever. Yet, I control these Grimm with his epithet. The epithet 'The Abyssal King' was given to him by us, men and fauns. From this line of thinking we can conclude that our beliefs had changed their nature as gods, very interesting right?"

"...you're a follower of the Traitors."

"Yeah, what of it? Worshipper of the Traitors are still spread widely especially in Mistral, and I'm from Mistral. Well, there's nothing more for me to tell here-- oh! I must give this to all of you!"

The hunter quickly went to the bag laid on the side and proceed to rummage through it. From within he withdrew eleven papers or talismans, whichever you prefer. He then stuck each person with a single piece of it and activate it with aura.

Lanyā recognized these talismans, "'Lesser Healing Talisman'? What are you... WAIT PLEASE DON'T!"

"What? You've been enjoying your victims' suffering for years and I'm only doing my god's nature. This is completely natural," and then like taking a simple stroll in a park, he leisurely walked away. "Ok boys! You can eat your meal, but do it _slowly._"

Like what the hunter ordered, the Grimm slowly approach their meal. Only stopping a moment to decide which one they should eat.

"Wait! Please wait! I'll give you everything! My body, my life, I'll give you all! I'll be a good girl, I promise!"

The hunter kept walking.

"Please...sob...sob...mama...papa...save me..."

Yet no one came.

* * *

Keeping his pace slow the young man leisurely walked under the canopy of leafs. He was very relaxed as if the darkness didn't posed a threat to him. Fresh Huntsmen will marked him insane right away while veterans will simply marked him as idiot. But in truth, the darkness really didn't posed a threat to him at all. The reason was also a simple one.

["O Lord Skeith, The Abyssal King, let me be one with the abyss and let the abyss knows I am one with them."] With this simple 'Prayer Chant' the Creatures of Grimm would saw his as another Grimm thus he had a very relaxing walk, plus the scream of the cat lady was still audible.

"Mmmmm... Her scream really sound like a magnificent melody," he commented.

_"You sound like a villain from the stories of old,"_ and the voice in his head commented back.

"C'mon brother, bringing terror is the very nature of our Lord."

_"A quick and painless death will also bring terror if the victim realize it."_

"But--"

_"The method doesn't really matter. What matter is the lessening of those scum from the world."_

"Aye aye, you're the boss."

The walk resume unhindered, only the crunching of dirt and growls of Grimm could be heard. It was the usual for them, walking for miles and miles in search for their god. For both of them this pilgrimage held a significant meaning for their lives, and this journey was made possible thanks to their mentor who also shed light of their heritage.

Sora and Shi-Ro Misaki, descendant(s) of Ryou 'Haseo' Misaki the first Vessel of Skeith.

When their heritage was revealed they cannot even fathom how fortunate their lives can be. Naturally, being the descendant of a Vessel, an untapped potential lied in the depths of their soul waiting to be awakened from it's long slumber. And their mentor did just that, she had awaken their potential, albeit only a fraction, and let them discovering the rest. For now they have access to 'Prayer Chants' associated with every Traitors, especially Lord Skeith, and low tier magic. They still lacked technique for a direct combat but they supplement with their unpredictability, plus their mentor gave them a runic weapon to master.

Ahhh... What a good life.

* * *

_Dear my Troublesome Students_

_When you read this letter, I probably have crossed to Āntararāṣṭrīya. Worry not I'm not dead, Āntararāṣṭrīya is a secret realm where the Traitors of Twilight reside, not even the Knights know of the existence of this realm. Now, pay close attention to what I'm going to say, or write in this case._

_I want you to come to this realm. The entrance is located on Deva-Yuda Holy Battlefield, specifically inside the Twilight Pillar. Do not forget to bring Ra Kuti since it was a prove of your allegiance with the Traitors. We need every warrior for the coming invasion._

_One more thing, head to Padi-Kapas first and find Dyea Alran Rosaline and Mahatma Rufus. They are my students before you and both of them are qualified to be a Champion, bring them with you._

_Sign, your excellent master ;)_

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 13 Tuo-Juh(7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Padi-Kapas, night, atop Starnight Hill--**

"..."

"..."

"...did you put something in my drink?"

"...no...maybe you're not sober enough?"

"...I'm not sober enough for this..."


	4. Gathering Comrade part 1

**Hello there Muh. ****Tora here, another chapter is out.**

**I do not own characters from RWBY, .hack/G.U. or any characters that appears or reference from other works. I only own my OCs.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 12 Tuo-Juh(7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Just outside Padi-Kapas, Night--**

The chilly night breeze felt cold to the skin; the chirping of bugs nowhere to be heard; the light of the broken moon illuminated the once pristine land. Not long ago, a battle between two exceptional warriors was held. The Champion of Padi-Kapas againts the Champion of Bahaya tribe; Mahatma 'Todd' Rufus against Harok.

This was supposed to be a battle to uphold one's honor, especially for Harok, a beast that honors power. But, the warriors of Padi-Kapas knows not the concept of honor, as long as you survive you are the winner. And so the battle ended with a gentle swing of a scythe of an interceptor.

The scythe was Den Gading, the owner was Dyea the Shining Wheat.

The wicked blade of the scythe gleamed with a sense of savagery of the highest order. The wooden shaft adorned with scratches everywhere, a testament to the many battles It has survived, yet still held strong. With a flick of the wrist this humongous claw reverted into it's smaller form, akin to an Ursa's paw, a weirdly shaped single handed axe.

She casually hefted the axe and turned to her fellow Ace, "So, what do you think?"

"He's good. Compared to Beacon he's at least a single step away from the high class veteran. This also includes his incredible skill in aura manipulation."

"That good? Your analysis earlier was without exaggeration? How much you hold back?"

"To answer your questions; No, I narrow it down to precognition and information gathering because his eyes always track the place where my weapon will come next, as if he already knew beforehand, even when I changed my trajectory mid strike he adjusted accordingly. Though I'm not really sure what caused his surprise when I pulled my flintlock, and I only used three fourth of my best. Also captain..."

"Yes?"

"Please, cease your recruitment over bandits."

"...I'll try. It's just a waste of talent if we just outright kill them, so asking them first wouldn't hurt right?"

"Sigh... As you wish," Rufus turned to his men, "Clean the area, salvage anything still intact!"

A chorus of affirmative replied to his order.

Technically, since the battle has ended their job as Aces already done at the time, but it will be a bad example if they didn't help around here. After that they need to sort out the gained resources and prepare for mass incineration, though Rufus usually handed(piled) the work to Dyea. However for this occasion he will fully helped with the preparation because he wanted to give Harok a proper burial atop the Starnight Hill.

Despite being a survivor he actually respect those with power, even though he always cheated in battle for survival but you get the point. So if the opportunity was present he would gave them a proper burial. Such opportunity was present now.

Then he received a wide eyed stare from Dyea.

"...what?"

"...what is your intention?"

"Wha--" understanding soon dawn on his face, "Oh, I want to give Harok a proper burial so I think I'll also help with other preparations."

"Oh... Ohhhh The gods are preparing a grand catastrophe! I can feel it!"

"I can't be thet bad!"

"Fourty seven raids and you only helped--"

_"Ping."_ Fortunately a pinging sound echoed in their heads, definitely from Jack. Rufus mentally thanked Jack for saving him from Dyea's lecture and for showing him this comical sight. When the pinging was heard Dyea's form froze with both of her hands raised high and mouth opened wide, it was indeed a comical sight.

_"I'm done here, big sis~ big bro~"_

Once again Rufus mentally thanked Jack.

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above) 13 Tuo-Juh(7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Padi-Kapas, Aces Home, 03.00 AM--**

Jack was satisfied. No, scratch that. She was very-very satisfied. Last night she mounted a raid to a bandit tribe and come out victorious. Not just that she also gained the luxury to fight a strong woman. The strong woman she meant was a very beautiful lady who fought like herself. It was a battle she longed since she completed her training; assassin against assassin, where a small cut could prove very fatal; poison coated weapons were not a rarity among assassins after all.

Ahhhh she enjoyed the battle very much.

-Plop-

There were also the sweets. When Jack was picked as an Ace she made a deal with the other regarding the cost for her deployment, it consisted of sweets, sweets, and sweets. Of course the other accepted since it won't be a major blow to the village's budget. Now, she was enjoying a bucket of sweets while sitting beside the fireplace.

"--let me sum it up." Oh and also listening to big sis and big bro. "You want to retire for the sake of adventuring--"

"Pilgrimage."

"--for the sake of pilgrimage and your position will be filled by your top apprentice, am I missing something?"

Big bro shook his head.

"Haaah... Now, I won't fuss over this matter if you were _not_ an Ace and one of the village Magic Blacksmith, unfortunately you are. If you were to leave not only our battle efficiency will decrease but also our means of weapon producing will be cut in half. Next is your thieving skill. You do know that our budget can be focused mainly on expansion and refinement because of it, right? You are too valuable to leave."

"But--"

"--But! I will allow this _if_ it's the will of our master, other than that I'm not allowing you to leave and that's final!"

With those harsh words set forth the Shining Wheat stormed to the second floor leaving Rufus rooted where he stood. Normally, when someone's desire was rejected there would be tells of displeasure spread across their body, Jack was no exception. Jack also considered herself talented in noting someone's displeasure, but right now she didn't see any of it, infact big bro had a small smile of resignation and... was that understanding?

Okay... What's going on?

Under the four years of them living together this was the first time big sis looked truly angry. Sure they argue occasionally but one of them will only released an exasperated sigh at most, just now big sis looked truly angry. Big bro also looked like he had expected this outcome.

Jack stared tentatively at her big bro as if asking what's going on.

"Haah... You must be wondering about what's going on."

Jack nodded.

Big bro sat on the chair near the fireplace and motioned for Jack to sit on his lap, something which she happily obliged. In the past when big bro didn't have many works they did this practically everyday.

With great care big bro caressed Jack's hair before beginning the talk.

"Jack, do you remember my master?"

Jack replied with a Hm~Hm~ sound.

"Hmmm... As you know she was also Dyea's master but she was more akin to her second mother."

...second mother?

"You see, Dyea never told anyone about her life back on the blizzard continent of Solitas besides me and to understand the problem you must know about her life before we met you. Since... I kinda felt guilty for sharing this without her permission I'll just give you a simplified version.

Dyea was a child that was _chosen_ directly by...Atlas's king for some kind of plan. Her parents rejected the idea and flee from Solitas. Some events happened which led to her parents death and some other events again before she met master. Fast forward a few months and master found me. After that we live our lives under her tutelage and become what we are today.

Because of that Dyea has a deep gratitude, more towards loyalty I think, towards master and master's request before her departure was to 'keep her home safe' and this place is her home. And as you know there were rumors of her death and you've seen how Dyea reacted."

...

"Well, all we can do is pray for the best."

The non-blood related sibling stayed silent after that. Rufus still caressing Jack's hair and Jack was processing what she have heard. It did make sense when she thought about it, but she was a little hurt her big sis kept that secret from her.

_To think that big sis had to deal with those fat pigs reaaaallyyy makes my hands twitchy... I'll hunt some Grimm after this, and there's something I need to ask big bro._

"Big bro, if you know about this why do you want to go on a pilgrimage?" Yes, that was something she didn't understand in his story. Why want to leave if your sister, who has committed her life on a single important task, will be hurt?

Big bro looked really uncomfortable right now-- it was a sign of a very unconvincing reason, something that could anger her, she knew him that much. "Because I believe in dreams-- let me explain. You see, there were technically five traitors but the name of the last one had been lost in the annals of time. According to master he had once uttered a quote, **_'Dreams are countless images swimming in the vast unconscious; fleeting, yet clear as days. At the same time countless speculations could be made when one's considered it's meaning. Yet, for me, dreams are messages from the coming days,'_** and I had a dream.

It was so clear that even to this day I could still remember the exact feeling of standing inside that dream. Holding a weapon of might I stood proud beside master. She was holding her cherished weapon proudly and behind her stood the mighty Lord Skeith, leading an army of unimaginable power against the Knights.

It was so clear that I thought it was-- It is the reality! She was chosen as a Vessel and we as her disciples shall stand as her pillar. Sadly your big sister doesn't believe in foretelling and I know if I brought it up she will be more furious with me. I must somehow find an evidence of that foretelling happening!"

It was determination of a firm believer, Jack noted. Big bro was like that, once he committed himself on something he'll complete it with a great vigor.

Okay, one more question, "But, what will happen to the town folks? They're the follower of the Knights."

Big bro shrugged, "Well, master will spare them, i think. This is her home after all."

...Good point.

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above) 13 Tuo-Juh(7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Padi-Kapas, 06.13 PM--**

You know what? This place was way better than the other settlements on Vale so far. True there were settlements who rivaled this place but those were the more bigger place, Kane city for example. That said looking for master's disciples should be a very trivial task, asked the local folks and all of them pointed at the same house. Sadly, nobody was home.

Dyea was out hunting which made her really hard to track. Mahatma was still inside-- or around the settlement's proximity, since that guy turned out to be a rogue type person which made even the local folks unsure of his whereabouts. Oh, there was also the name, everyone called him by his last name or by the nickname Todd. Now, I'm not questioning the nickname, I'm questioning why no one called him with his first name. He hated it or something?

_"I suggest you focus on the task."_

_"Oh, then how am I supposed to find him O mighty Shi-Ro?"_

A duo of teen then walked past him.

"Does anyone passed away recently?"

"Not that I'm aware, why?"

"I saw master Rufus heading towards the hill with a conffin."

"Oh that, master Rufus is burying the late bandit leader."

"Eeehhh!?"

And the two walked away.

_"Bingo."_

The descendants of Haseo quickened their pace to the hill.

* * *

When Sora and Shi-Ro reached the top they were greeted by the sight of a freshly made grave and a man sitting besides it. The sight was very normal to say the least. If the onlookers didn't have any context it could pass off as a friend visiting their comrade's grave. The boys down there mentioned something about bandit leader, but the face of Mahatma showed something akin to greeting a friend... wait no, those were respect. Mahatma Rufus respected the late bandit leader.

What makes a man of his caliber respected someone like a bandit? Sora keep wondering about that.

_"Brother Shi, switch."_

_"Okay."_

White aura flickered from the body replaced by a red aura belonging to Shi-Ro. For the siblings, when they switched place it was like passing a dense body of water, suffocating but full of relief after the process was done. Now, Shi-Ro was in control as he approached the skillful spearman.

Mahatma saw his approach and simply nodded.

Shi-Ro began the conversation.

"Mahatma Rufus I presume?"

"The one and only, but please call me Rufus."

Mahat-- Rufus was relax, too relax for Shi-Ro's taste. Shi-Ro won't be this relax if an unknown approached him, he was either confident on his ability or believed Shi-Ro wasn't a threat at all. Either way Shi-Ro has started a conversation, "Good then. We are Shi-Ro and Sora Misaki. If you don't mind can we have a little chat?"

Rufus looked a a bit puzzled but complied nonetheless. He pulled two bottles from a 'Storage Paper' and gave one to Shi-Ro. Rufus started drinking the content.

"First thing first please read this letter."

Rufus accepted it before his expression turned into intrigued, he definitely felt the magic imbued in the letter. Then when he flipped it his eyes went wide, he recognized the emblem. When he read the content, he was in pure shock.

"..."

"..."

"...did you put something in my drink?"

"...no...maybe you're not sober enough?"

"...I'm not sober enough for this..."


	5. Gathering Comrade part 2

**So, it's been awhile since the last update. Yeah, I've been doing something school related especially since many events are cancelled because of this pandemic. But, ultimately the reason I haven't wrote is the lack of motivation. I do know what I want to write but the motivation is just not there. It's only a few days ago I resolve myself on resuming this work.**

**Well, enjoy the story for those who still read this, and I'm very thankful for all of you if you still read this.**

**Also, this pandemic must be the work of Purple Haze!**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 13 Tuo-Juh(7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Forest of Vale, South of Padi-Kapas, 06.22 PM--**

Seven Creeps, three Beowolfs, and two Ursai. These were Grimm slain by the Shining Wheat today. She was still not satisfied by this result, but it was expected since the daily patrol did a really good job in handling the Grimm. Originally today was supposed to be a day off for her, but since she was a bit upset with Rufus and a holiday could be spent with literally anything, she chose to hunt some Grimm. Due to this today's patrol team was put on standby in the first layer.

The sun has already set, she should go back, there were some leftover work needed to be done. But... _"Maybe I'll ditch them for today, Todd has done this many damn time in the past. Besides those aren't crucial matters at the moment."_

She made up her mind and went farther away, and if complications arise she will blame it on Rufus.

There were three main paths leading directly to Padi-Kapas. One said path on the South led to the Kingdom of Vale while the other two led to other frontier towns. On the South path there was also a big river where Padi-Kapas got their water from. But, now this river mostly served for fish source. Thanks to Dyea and Rufus the town meager plumbing system was enhanced and 'Magic Water Tanks' prototype was installed by the Kingdom.

_"Exchanging those tanks with discounting crops prices was worth it. Our crops are always platinum quality which were the favorites of many nobles, even if the price is lower we still reap quite the fortune. I still can't believe this idea came from Todd, his days of wandering in the Kingdom truly does bring quite the insight. But it's not like I forgive him about today."_

Like what Rufus mentioned before, their master's last request was to take care of her home, and Dyea did just that like a zealot. Her hunt may be a stress reliever but she also protect the town in this way.

-RAWR-

-SLASH-

Letting her mind relaxed while dealing with Grimm with just her body's own reflex proved to be more effective for her. It seems hunting Grimm with constant will won't end well for her until the end of the day. She's been doing this since her tenth Grimm.

She simply (trying to) enjoyed the sounds of forest and river around her. Bugs haven't sing but river's constant melody proved relaxing for her mind, and with her walking casually she finally arrived at the river. The melody was much clearer up close. The water was so clear even the bottom was visible. Rocks decorated the very lenght of the river. Trees gathered serenely on this very land. Completed with the sky's brilliant color, this painting was--

Dyea inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth.

"--Simply breathtaking."

She was going to sit here until Remnant's broken moon rises to it's zenith, but before that she scooped some water with her hands and drank it, finally refreshing her dry mouth. She went for another scoop when her eyes caught something across the river.

A weird lump of white... thing was there on the rocky ground. It was unnatural, she didn't remember a single natural happening that could cause this and concluded it was some sort of leftover or trash from people uncaring for nature. She quickly crossed the river with the helped of a wooden bridge. When she was close enough, details that were missed due to distance and angle were shown to her. Firstly it was some kind of fabric with a supposedly female human under it. What made alarms blare inside her head was the red stain on the fabric and judging from the size it might be a fatal injury. She picked up the fabric without hesitation.

What she found underneath was a woman that arguably could enter her top ten list of beautiful women she met so far, though her beauty was ruined with blood, tears, and a still bleeding wound on her abdomen.

She immediately unstrapped her flare gun from it's holster and fire it upwards, releasing the bright light stored inside. She then reload her gun before firing again, but now the flare was purple instead of white. Her focus then shifted to the woman, and when she thought about it she looked eerily familiar to her. Who was this woman? Shaking that thought aside she applied basic medical aids as best as she could.

"Todd, you better send a medic team and fast!"

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 13 Tuo-Juh(7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Padi-Kapas, Town Square, 06.42 PM--**

Understandably there were few individuals at this time of night compared to the crazy, noisy, and lively afternoon. Parents were having dinner with their children and then sending them to the domain of dreams before attending any night activities they may or not may have. Streets were mostly barren except for youngster and elders heading to the local tavern. As for the square, two hands were enough to count the occupants, mostly couples, and this also counted Rufus and Shi-Ro/Sora (these last two aren't a couple mind you).

"Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Yes, Dyea never once take a night shift. The last rotation was forty minutes ago, if something was amiss the previous shift should have mentioned it. Yet no mention of such thing."

"Maybe she just want a simple night walk. You know, when girl gets moody they can literally do anything?"

Rufus snorted at the comment, "As if, she always gives some kind of notice if she's straying from her schedule. Conclusion: something unexpected happened and she's the only soul who noticed."

"I still believe she did this on a whim."

These two bright souls were stranger just around half an hour ago, yet now they could lay down comfortably with drinks in hand, casual banter, while stargazing. Shi-Ro/Sora have a letter from the master and it was enough reason for Rufus to consider them friends. The fact that Rufus was searching for a proof of future conflict between the gods also placed them in high regards.

Sora was okay with Rufus presence since he's also fall into the category of unpredictable one, making them a good match if a fight occurred. As For Shi-Ro he believed that a lecture about trust was needed for Rufus, but since they have the same master he'll let it slide, for now.

Talking to each other was also a nice experience for them. As both of them (technically three) were warrior and wanderer respectively sharing stories of their greatest exploits and best days was a diamond in it's own right. Lastly as the disciple of the same master they agreed that she was a sadist to a certain extent.

"Hey, Sora," Rufus began, " I have a question."

"Yes?"

"We are in agreement about master being a sadist, my question is what makes you endure her sadism until you stand here today?"

A silence dawn over them. This was an important question, the very reason why they keep struggling for the best even under extreme training.

Sora hesitated, even Shi-Ro refrained him to speak about this matter, yet Sora opened his mouth--

-TIIIING TIIIING-

"Rufus, what's that?"

"Two long tolling, someone's requesting medical backup... Wait, Dyea went hunting there!"

When the tolling of the bell echoed in the town it meant their security level must rise to orange, same applied to all types of toll. As per their training, every warriors pour from many buildings; from the sweet confines of their home and from the rowdy and lively tavern. Warriors and trainees alike were eager to protect their home, Benkan was one of them.

_"Sir, communication up."_

_"Woah, who's that?"_

_"Not relevant right now. Oi, South tower, report."_

_"Sir, white and purple flare spotted near the bridge, presumably from master Dyea. Action?"_

_"Keep your position. Every tower guards will remain on their spot. All battle team head to your designated post. Galiard's team will escort medic team A to the requested area. Galiard your team ready?"_

_"Two minutes at most, Sir."_

_"Good, medic A?"_

_"Ready to roll, Sir."_

_"Good, type M sequences commence."_

_"Sir!"_

It was beautiful. It was akin to a well maintained clockwork; every gear has its own purpose no matter how small it is and it was beautiful to see them working in harmony. Team A went North, team B to East, and so on. Galiard's team has finished their preparation and now heading for the South together with the medics. Finally Rufus had another one single thing to do.

_"Benkan, where's Jack?"_

_"On the East, Sir. She's just right in my range limit."_

_"Connect me with her."_

_"Sir! Establishing contact in 3...2...1... Connection secured."_

_"H...? ...lo? Hel...? Hello? Is something's up?"_

_"Jack, can you hear me?"_

_"Ohhhh! Big Bro! Something interesting happen?"_

_"No, someone's requesting medical backup, presumably Dyea, I want you to--"_

_"Big Sis got hurt?! Where?! How's her condition?! How--"_

_"STOP! Firstly, we don't know of her exact condition since she's outside Benkan's range but we do know of her location. Now, I want you to head to South bridge, she's near that area. Now go!"_

_"Nn!"_

All of his orders were spoken, now he could only wait for the results. For a quarter hour straight his eyes never left the South and full with worry. He wanted to head straight ahead into the forest but he knows his position. He'll wait here.

"Rufus," Sora began, "why didn't you go?"

A sigh escaped Rufus, he knew Sora would asked this sooner or later, "If I desire so I could point Galiard as a temporary leader since he's my successor, but Galiard's speacialty is in group battle and escorting, that's the two fields in which he surpassed me. This situation benefits Galiard moreso than me. That is why, me staying behind in command is the most logical option."

Sora hummed in contemplation while rubbing his own chin. True, this was the most logical option, but if he was in Rufus's position will he be able to follow this logic or let his emotions took control. He doesn't know yet, his only friend and family was inside him after all.

Around half of an hour passed.

_"Sir, Master Dyea has entered the first layer."_

_"Connect me with her."_

_"Yes sir, connection establish."_

_"De, status."_

_"Hmmm? Ah, Todd, is that worry I hear?"_

_"Just answer the damn question."_

_"Hahaha, calm down calm down. I'm perfectly unharmed but I found someone on the riverbank in a critical condition. I want elder Willoh be notified of this, we'll need her medical skill. By the way this woman seemed to be a famous huntress, the fact that I could recognize her to a certain degree speaks volume of her fame."_

_"You're fine, good. Good. I'll notified Elder Willoh immediately."_

_"Wait, at least give me an asnwer to her identity."_

_"Sigh, even if you recognize her it could just be anyone you know."_

_"White cloak, black hair with red ends, carries chain-axes, and has silver eyes. Rings any bell?"_

_"...Surely you jest..."_

_"Hah? I'm not, that's the best description I can give you."_

_"Wow, this day can't get any crazier, huh. When you arrive we have much to discuss, but for now all you need to know is that you're carrying Summer Rose the Grimm Reaper II."_

_"...huh?"_

* * *

**\--Remnant(World Above), 15 Tuo-Juh(7th month) 377 ADW--**

**\--Padi-Kapas, Elder Willoh's Residence--**

Darkness was a very creepy concept for many. A place where your eyes failed you and leaving you with only your ears, granting you the horror of hearing but not the truth of sight. Summer Rose have felt something like that in her early career as a Huntress, no it went further way back.

The first time Summer Rose felt true darkness was when the Grimm demolished her home. Then it was at her early Huntress career when she had gotten her first human kill. Then now, floating in darkness with a sound of crunching around her. She flail desperately. Seeking for any source of light and escape this darkness.

She flail and flail and waited... For a light, anything.

Then she felt it. Breathing. Something was breathing right above her. At that very moment she regained control over her eyes and hurriedly opened them, wanting to assess the danger, she was greeted by a pair of yellow orbs.

Summer Rose screamed externally.

"Granny, she's awake!"

"I can hear perfectly you pipsqueak!"

A hand was clamped on Summer's mouth, rendering her scream soundless, and knowing this might be a safe place she began assessing the occupants. The one clamping her mouth was a kid, fifteen years old at most, with a short white hair in a messy bob cut while the other was an elderly in her eighty's.

The elder approached Summer and began talking, "Pipsqueak, remove your hand."

She did just that.

The elder resumed her talking, "Now, glorified Grimm killer, I expect you to die after three hours into the treatment, but you live. This is nothing but a miracle ya hear me? Good. Pipsqueak, don't let her move a single finger away from this bed, it will only worsen herself, understand?"

The kid replied with an "Nn" and a vigorous nodding.

"Good. Now, I should meet the chief. I've delayed it long enough. Have a nice day, pipsqueak, and you too, glorified Grimm killer."

The elder left, now Summer was left with this kid, "Ummmm... young one--"

"Jack! My name is Jack."

"Okay ummmm Jack, can I have some water?"

"Okay, wait here and don't move." Jack then left the room running.

Now alone Summer let herself relaxed. Tension finally leaving her body and soul and left her to ponder all events in this past days. Yes, she knew it was impossible for her to stay in the land of the living after she plunged herself down the river in a last attempt to escape her assailant. Considering the feeling her assailant gave Summer could positively said that he was a divine being much like the Twilight Brigade, a minor deity that was forgotten perhaps? That's why her surviving said encounter was nothing but a miracle.

She let out a small sigh of relief and muttered a small gratitude, "Thank you, Lord Skeith, for your mercy allows this mortal in continuing her walk of life." Haaah, she felt relaxed after saying that. It seemed Lord Skeith replied to her prayer, unlike those Knights who sat lazily on their thrones.

Then relax turned into tension again, "...What did you just say?" She forgot she was not in private.

Summer craned her neck a bit to see how Jack reacted. She was holding a glass of water in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. Her face was filled with surprise and doubt and if her posture wasn't lying she was ready to bolt out from this room.

Summer tried to placate the kid, "Listen, Jack, it's not--"

But, Jack wasn't having none of that. She set both drink and food on the floor then proceeded on grabbing something under the bed. A rope.

Summer knew where this was going. In a vain struggle with her weak body she kept resisting Jack's assault but ultimately her four limbs were roped onto the bed and her mouth gagged. She was under Jack's mercy right now.

"Stay here okay. Big Sis and Bro must know about this." Jack didn't bother using the door, she used the window instead for a faster way.

Deep down Summer knew she made a big mistake and there's only a single line she could describe her situation, _"Shit."_

**A.N.**

**Summer's worry here come's from the fact that followers of the Knights are fanatics. **


End file.
